Big Brother 3-Pokemon Style
by JamesLovableAngel
Summary: This is Big Brother-Pokemon Style! What else would ya need?


Big Brother-Pokemon Style  
  
Pokemon is copyrighted by, Nintendo, Game Freak, CREATURES, Jr. Kikaku  
The Host and the Stick belongs to me,  
MasterCard is copyrighted by MasterCard,  
The 2002 Red Viper is copyrighted by Honda   
  
  
Host: I'm your host! These are people in this show Big Brother 3! da da da! Okay people say junk bout yourselves!  
(lame cruddy and annoying music plays)  
  
Tracey: Hi, my name is Tracey and I-  
  
Host: Next!  
  
Misty: I'm Misty. I collect wa-  
  
Host: Thats nice!  
  
Jessebelle: I'm lil' ol' Jessebelle. I-  
  
Ash:(cuts in) Love chicken, I love liver. Meow Mix Meow Mix Please deliver!  
  
Host: Your not suppose to talk until I say so! (Hits him with a rock)  
  
James: Hi. I'm uh, James and I'm-  
  
Ash: (cut in again) Gecko not Geico! So stop calling me.  
  
Host: Shut up! (hits him over the head with a bigger rock)  
  
Jessie: I'm Jessie and I got-  
  
Ash: (cutting in.... again) Hairspray-7$  
Lipstick-12$  
Mallet-20$  
A pic of your mom and your boyfriend James-Priceless  
For everything else theres mastercard.  
  
Host: (hits him over the head with a tree) Don't do that again.... Oh that was Ash if anyone cares...  
  
Cassidy: I am Cassidy and I'm-  
  
Ash: A arsehole!  
  
Cassidy: (steps on his face)  
  
Butch: I'm B-  
  
Ash: itch.  
  
Butch: It's Butch(beats up on Ash)  
  
Host: Uh, okay. Um, who's next?  
  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu chu pika chu pika chu chu {Why the hell did I come here. Woah   
tight pink elephents floating around}  
  
Meowth: I'm Meowth dats-  
  
Ash: All folks! (wistles the Looney Toon theme)  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika chu chu {Pikachu here}  
  
  
Ash: Pika pika chu chu pi ka chu chu( has no clue whut he said but in pokemon he said, "I'm a girl love me mans!")  
  
Brock: I'm Brock and I-  
  
Ash: Like them girls in the platium chains. Thats the kind of girl I need.  
  
Host: Thank you Tyreese.... Now whos next.  
  
Stick: ....  
  
Ash and Host: No comment.  
  
Host: Okay thats everyone! I say 4 people at a time togo in the house. Theres 4 water beds, 4 regular beds, and 4 cots. You have 30 seconds to find a bed. First are Tracey, Misty, Cassidy, and Ash.  
  
Tracey,Misty,Cassidy, and Ash:(in unison) Yeah, I'm first!  
  
Jessie: Losers go first.  
  
Brock: Yup, thats right,  
  
Jessie: I thought they were your friends?  
  
Brock: They are but...(Brock starts to wine) Ash gets all the girls and Misty gets all the guys! I can't even get guys!  
  
(everyone stares)  
  
Brock: Um, uh, no one heard that...  
  
Host: Uh, um, er, now go in Jessie, James, Butch, and Brock.  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu chu pika pika chu {Great I'm struck In this house with no cute girls.}  
  
Host: Okay you last people go.  
  
(Pikachu, Meowth, Jessebelle, and the stick go in)  
  
Host: No more privacy for 3 months! (turns on the recorders)  
  
(You see Tracey in regular bed, Misty on a water bed, Cassidy in a regular bed, Ash also in a regular bed by Misty, Jesse on a water bed, James in a regular bed, Butch on a cot, Brock getting the crap beat out of him with the stick, now Brock in a cot, Jessebelle in a cot with lots of flowers and cute little stuff on it (gag gag), Meowth in a cot, and Pikachu in a water bed thats like 9 times the size of him.   
  
Host: In the morning we will have our first challenge! Getting food for the week!  
  
James: We have to work for our food?! (James faints with the swirly eye things)  
  
Host: Yup! Its fun! But not for you! Only the viewers! Oh yeah and you might win a brand new 2002 Red Viper. That is if anyone cares...  
  
(everyone says aw's and oh's except Jessebelle)  
  
Jessebelle: I'll teach you how to drive it properly!   
  
(everyone pretends to sleep)  
  
Tracey: No one heard you Jessebelle go away!  
  
Jessebelle: Okay, I'll tell you in the morning!  
  
Everyone: NOO!!!  
  
(Jessebelle gets hit over and over with the stick by pikachu until she sleeps)  
  
Next chapter,"Chapter 2-The morning  
  



End file.
